


Not Too Late for an Estate

by GleefulSunflower



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Inheritance, M/M, Other, References to the Beatles, Secrets, Shock, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Songwriting, no incest just brotherly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulSunflower/pseuds/GleefulSunflower
Summary: Sean feels that Julian should have got more from their father's estate and so weeks before his mother passes away, he writes a letter to Julian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Beatles fanfic that I can remember writing so play nice. I am writing this because I remember watching a interview on Youtube where Julian, Sean, Yoko and even Cynthia were at an event and they had all put things behind them. I also know Sean and Julian were close. So this is what i'd love to happen.

  
Dear Jules  
  
I am writing this at night while I’ve had a few but mom is asleep now. I’m staying over at The Dakota because I feel she is going to pass in the next few weeks. Her health has been bad for a while now and she is basically confined to a wheelchair and her carer now lives here full time.

That isn’t why I’m writing though, especially when it is all in the gossip magazines. The reason I’m writing is that when I get control of the estate of what dad earnt and what we still get now due to The Beatles and other such things – I’m going to give half to you. I don’t need all that money and after all the shit you’ve been through, you deserve it. I will even give you the money that you lost because you had to buy dad’s personal items.

Mom shouldn’t have had that much control over you and despite how much I love her, I love you even more. We grieved over dad together, you helped me learn how to play the guitar properly…you know the rest. I guess I’ve just been trying to avoid conflict with mom and making me stop things. I also have a feeling this is my manipulative side coming out where Yoko Ono doesn’t get the final word, you will. If I could have done it when your mom was still alive I would have.

Please don’t contact me anymore about this until she finally passes. Even through text or email. I don’t want the press or mom getting hold of this. Just show me this letter as a reminder that I promised you this.

Regards,

Sean Ono Lennon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gets the letter from Sean and needs a strong drink, not before making lots of copies of the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this because I remember watching a interview on Youtube where Julian, Sean, Yoko and even Cynthia were at an event and they had all put things behind them. I also know Sean and Julian were close. So this is what i'd love to happen.

Julian had received a text from his brother a few days ago just asking where he was going to be staying over the next few days as he wanted to send him something. Casually Julian replied saying he was in London right now but tomorrow he was going to leaving for his place in Monaco. It was a great place to go over the winter because not many people went other than the rich who wanted to gamble and basically do as he did. The only time Monaco was busy was during the Summer and when the Grand Prix was held. After responding Julian just casually threw his phone to the side of his desk and started to pack. While he had lots of stuff in Monaco, there were still the essentials that he needed, especially his song book which was full of notes about future songs. One of which was about his mother that had been in his head for the last few weeks and wouldn’t leave him. This usually was a sign that he knew he had something good going on when it came to a song. Julian just had put fit the right music to it. Making all distractions were gone and was sure things were packed and he had his passport, Julian went to bed ready for a jet to leave in the morning.

*A few days later*

Julian was now in Monaco and had been for about two days now, it was a great place to relax and work on projects where not many people could distract him other than some close friends who he had just been catching up on. It was now the afternoon and just come back from brunch with said friends. Going in to his apartment he noticed his cleaner had come in and just spruced the place up a bit and restocked the fridge. Julian really should pay her more and made a mental note to do that after he finished with the album when it would hopefully get in the top fifty. While Julian would love his music to get in top ten, he would never be able to get in with people like Adele, Ed Sheeran, Taylor Swift and just the people who was the fresh talent and abused PR like no tomorrow. He was pretty sure Taylor Swift had a personality disorder considering how much her music style had changed in the last ten years.

He went over to the mail that was on the table and noticed a sealed letter with a US post mark. That must have been the thing that Sean was going to send or something. Going to a comfortable chair out of the sun, he went over to read it. By the end of the second paragraph Julian was very alert and somewhat swearing. When it came to the end of the letter he was making sure that Sean’s signature at the end was correct, that the address Sean gave at top of letter was correct and making every attempt to duplicate the letter. This meant he photocopied it, scanned it to the computer, took pictures with his phone and made sure the original letter would be kept in an air tight plastic wallet of some sort and put in his safe to make sure it would not get damaged. He then went over the letter again using a photocopy. He had made sure to copy it because if Sean, Yoko or someone else challenged the letter, he could show the original for proof to a lawyer or…someone. Julian knew the Ono family and other people who dealt with his father’s estate too well to not take a precaution.

If this letter and Sean’s intentions were true then he could be getting over 100 million at least and that is just a rough estimate. Though he would have to consider how much money Yoko got/gets from Sony as they have the Beatles back catalogue, unless the artist dies before a certain period. Thankfully songs like Imagine are not in it because that song alone would be quite a lot.

Then he would also be allowed an opinion about any TV or film related to his father or The Beatles. As far as he knew the only one made recently that had been approved was Nowhere Boy. If he had his way there would have been so many more allowed – including a film about his father and his mother. No wait, Julian was getting ahead of himself as he was thinking too far ahead and for all he knew this could be some prank by Sean – Even though his brother was not like that at all.

Julian needed a drink.

After getting something strong but making sure it wouldn’t make him drunk anytime soon, he went to his laptop and looked for any news regarding Yoko. She was in her eighties and was frail. Sean said that she maybe only had weeks to go, but this was Yoko Ono we’re talking about here, she’s a stubborn woman who can make people believe in anything to be honest. Julian tried not to get bitter, but it was hard sometimes. Looking at Google news he saw there was nothing recent, but he made sure to set up a Google alert and kept an eye on this Death List site as he noticed they like to keep people updated of how not dead she is yet along with Prince Phillip and other frail well known people.

Julian was going to do the right thing also and not contact Sean about this until it was the right time. Otherwise it could go all tits up. He just needed to be patient – whether it be a few weeks or a few years. Guess he’ll finish working on his album then and write songs about trying to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i'm flowing with ideas I have made a new fic which is around Beatrice McCartney. It is called Beautiful Trauma. In theory I should not write multiple fics at the same time.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Julian's reaction may be next, please comment on what you'd like to see.


End file.
